Lo que pasa si romper algo
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Presentacion de mi proximo fanfic! Leedme por favor!


Lo que pasa si rompes algo

''Tebas, ciudad de la vida. Joya del faraón Seti. Hogar de Imhotep, sacerdote del faraón, guardián de los muertos, lugar de nacimiento de…''

Mikey:¡Atento Donnie!

Un fuerte golpe interrumpe bruscamente la lectura de Donatello.

Don:¡Au!

Mikey:(recoge el disco) Perdona… ¿Qué lees?

Don: Un libro q me dejo April, sobre el antiguo Egipto.

Mikey: Aah… (ojea un instante)

Don: No es una novela de miedo…

Mikey:¡Ah!(se aleja)

Don suelta una risilla; si no era algo de acción o de entretenimiento Mikey se cansaba fácilmente.

Todo parecía tranquilo… Leo meditando con Splinter… Raphael poniendo a punto su moto… Mikey en su consola…

…

Pero por obra del destino la paz debe cesar. Una fuerte luz azul inunda el salón principal.

Leo:¿Pero que…?(se levanta y va al centro del salón.)

Al igual que todos corrieron a ver aquella luz azulada, con la guardia preparada. Una figura aparece lentamente…

Leo:(se fija muy bien ¡La conocía!)¿Renet?

La joven vestida de azul con el bastón del tiempo y el espacio, se puso de pie ante ellos con su gran sonrisa.

Renet:¡Hola chicos! Cuanto sin vernos… Bueno mucho tiempo no… digamos que hace poco…¿o hace mucho?

Raph:… ¿Te importaría decirnos que haces aquí?

Renet:¡Oh si!(a su espalda aun estaba la luz azul. Metió la mano y saco algo en ella… más bien alguien; una especie de niña pequeña vestida de azul como Renet pero en vez de casco tenía el pelo corto en forma de tazón) Chicos, os presento a mi hermanita; Tyme.

No sabían que decir, hasta que el maestro Splinter rompió el silencio con su voz.

Splinter:¿Y a que habéis venido?

Renet: Bueno… Yo venía a hablar con usted.

Splinter: Bien.(se dirige a su habitación y Rente le sigue.)

Pero antes da un pequeño empujón a Tyme hacia las tortugas.

Renet:¿Podéis echarla un ojo?

Leo:¿Qué…?

Renet: Sera un momento, por fa…(y se va directa al cuarto de Splinter.)

Raph:(no era culpa suya, era solo que no sabía que hacer con una niña)Yo me las piro…

Leo: Raphael…

Mikey:(fue el primero en hablarle a la niña)¿Tienes hambre?(la niña asiente con una sonrisa)¿Te gustan las patatas fritas?

Tyme:¿Las que fueron inventadas en 1853 en Saratoga Springs, Nueva York?

Mikey:…¿Cómo?

Donnie:¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tyme: Estudio en las clases de Espacio y Tiempo; tengo que estudiarme muchas fechas de todo.

Leo: Vaya…

Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que Renet entro al cuarto de Splinter.

Raph: Cuanto tardan…

Tyme: 900 segundos…

Mikey:(con la boca llena de patatas)¿También os hacen calcular el tiempo?

Tyme: Sip…

Mikey:(traga y se sienta en el sofá al lado de Tyme) Solo por curiosidad; ¿Cómo es que te ha traído tu hermana?

Tyme: No lo se… Cuando termino las clases de Fechas Históricas mi hermana me saco arrastras.

Raph:¿Y eso?

Tyme: Le gaste una broma al profe, ¡es que se empeña en que me equivoco con la fecha de muerte de Poe!

Leo: Ya veo… Problemas en el cole.

Tyme: Y solo fue un estegosaurio…

Aquello ultimo les llego a los chicos un horrible deja vu…

Don:(queriendo alejarse de la niña, era clavada a Renet! ) Bueno… Yo me vuelvo con mi lectura…

Tyme:¿Qué lees?

Inexplicablemente la niña le seguía. Lanza su mirada a sus hermanas, una mirada que se podía leer ''ayuda''.

Leo: Voy a ver cómo van Splinter y Renet…

Mikey: Y… ¡yo tengo que entrenar mi lanzamiento!

Sus dos hermanos se retiran( ergo escapar), y solo queda Raph diciéndole…

Raph: Yo la tengo alergia…

Se dirige al sofá y se sienta a la bartola.

Don:( la niña se le queda mirando atentamente) Bueno… Solamente es un libro sobre la cultura egipcia…

Tyme:¿De verdad? Mi último trabajo fue de Egipto, cuando reinaba el faraón Seti.

Donnie:(sorprendido por la coincidencia)¡Vaya, debe de haber sido interesante!

Tyme: ¡Si! Y mira… (le enseña un amuleto egipcio dorado, de tamaño mediano y de forma medio ovalada) Me regalaron esto por sacar la mejor nota de la clase…

De repente, un objeto rojizo y redondo choca contra la mano de Tyme, y el amuleto cae al suelo. Mikey, que estaba jugando con Klunk, había lanzado mal el disco.

Donnie:¡Quieres parar ya?

Mikey: Perdon, intentaba enseñar a Klunk nuevos trucos y…

Tyme:¡¡Aaah!!¡¡Mi amuleto de matrícula de honor, no lo encuentro!!

A principio Mikey no comprendió el significado de amuleto de matrícula de honor, pero tanto el como Donnie empezaron a buscarlo por el suelo, cuando…

CRACK!

Raph: Ouch…¿¡Pero que caparazones…!?

En el pie derecho de Raphael se podía ver un objeto dorado y, evidentemente roto. En ese momento aparece Leo.

Leo:¿Qué ocurre?

Raph:¡¡A ver, ¿Quién ha dejado en el suelo esta cosa puntiaguda?!!

Tyme: Mi…. Mi…(empieza a lloriquear)

Mikey:(tratando de calmarla de forma patosa) Va-vamos, mujer…

Leo: ¿Pero que ha pasado?

Mikey: Raphael ha roto algo que era de Tyme.

Raph:(sintiendo la mirada de su hermano mayor hacia el)¡¿Qué?!¡No lo había visto!¡Además, no haberlo tirado al suelo en primer lugar!

El yanto de Tyme se hacia mas fuerte.

Mikey: Ooh… vamos…(sin duda, las niñas lloricas no se resistían nadie)… te conseguiremos otro vale?(en ese instante Tyme paro de llorar en seco)

Donnie: Si claro solo hay que ir a la tienda de a lado… ¡Vamos Mikey, ese amuleto es del año 1000…!

Tyme:(con el cetro en la mano) 1290 antes de crito.

Donnie:¡¡1290 antes de cristo!!(entonces se repara en el cetro que tenia Tyme en la mano) Oye, que haces con…

Una fuerte luz azulada envuelve la guarida. Rente y el maestro Splinter salen al salón; en aquel momento la luz se había desvanecido, y solo estaba Tyme.

Renet:(temiendo lo peor)¡¡Tyme, dime que no…!!

Tyme sonríe inocentemente.

**Esto es un prologo de mi primer crossover sobre las tortugas ninja, que vendrán pronto. Si los que han leído el principio no saben de que crossover voy a hacer sed libres de preguntar. Espero que os gusten!^^**


End file.
